A Pirate's Life For Me
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Twelve year old Maria Sparrow is a happy go lucky little girl and the young niece of Uma Urchin. When Uma and her boyfriend Harry Hook find out that the young girl is in a very horrible situation, Harry risks everything in order to save the little girl that he has come to know and love as his own. Based on a roleplay and AU to The Princess of Auradon. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Pirate's Life For Me

**A quick note from the author: Hey guys, (for all of you who have read "A Fairytale Wedding") I know that I said that I would be releasing "A Dream Come True" first, but I am currently still thinking of ideas for that one so I decided to release this one first. So I hope that you enjoy this cute little idea that I had that is loosely based off of a roleplay of mine. :D**

"Madre, I already told you, I don't _want _to go to the picnic!" Twelve year old Maria Sparrow protested while stomping her foot on the ground. Maria had long dirty brown hair, hazel colored eyes, and tanned colored skin. Although she knew that she was the daughter of the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow, she currently didn't even know what he looked like.

That really didn't bother her at all though. For she felt free in her life as a pirate and unlike other children her age that meant that she didn't have to go to school. However, for the most part everybody in Auradon didn't agree with her mother's decision which upset her very much.

"Darling, don't you want to go to King Ben's engagement party?" her mother questioned her.

"Yes, but pretty soon all of the other kids in Auradon are going to be starting school and if I go he's probably going to try and talk you into making me go!" she cried before all of a sudden her mother heaved a deep and heavy sigh.

"Maria, I know that you aren't going to like this, but I think that I might have to wind up doing just that. I don't have a job and your father is barely around and it's hard enough raising you by myself as it is." She told her when suddenly her daughter narrowed her eyebrows and glared at her.

"Jack Sparrow is _not _my father! He doesn't even know what it means to be a father!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but you know that he's still very upset about what happened. He had no idea that when I told him that I was pregnant with you before he left me all alone on that island that I was telling the truth." She explained.

"That's still no reason to take it out on his daughter!" she hollered angrily. "I'm twelve years old and nearly a teenager and I have never even seen his face! He's either out at sea or getting drunk at the bar what does that tell you!?" she cried.

"Maria, please,.. you must have patience with Jack. He isn't the fatherly type." She told her.

"You can say that again." Maria began. "I don't even think he's boyfriend material. How many times has he hit you now?" she questioned her.

"He was drunk, he didn't mean it." Her mother told her.

"Yeah and he was also drunk when he got you pregnant but yet I'm still here and it still happened." Maria pointed out with a roll of her eyes. "I guess I'll still come to the picnic though, as seeing Aunt Uma is probably one of the only good things to come out of it." She told her.

"Oh yeah, speaking of your Aunt Uma, I heard that she's seeing somebody now." Her mother told her with a grin.

"Really!? Who!?" Maria questioned her eagerly.

"Harry Hook." Her mother replied as Maria raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Are we talking about the same Harry Hook?" she began. "Son of Captain James Hook and her first mate and has that funny Scottish accent?" she asked her as her mother nodded at her.

"Yes, why?" she wondered as Maria just simply shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess he's just always sort of creeped me out a bit and I don't think he likes me very much." She told her.

"Well you're his captain's and now girlfriend's niece so he's going to _have _to start getting used to you." She began. "And from what Uma told me, he didn't used to like their puppy either but now he loves her to death. So just give it some time." She finished while smiling at her daughter when suddenly Maria's face lit up with excitement.

"Aunt Uma got a new puppy!?" she exclaimed as her mother laughed and nodded at her.

"Yep! She's a black Labrador Pitbull mix I believe." She replied when suddenly all of Maria's excitement drained out of her face.

"Oh." She simply just stated.

"Now don't look at me like that. You should know better than anyone that you can't judge a book by its cover." She began. "Just look at you, and me, and your Aunt Uma. Just because we're all pirates doesn't mean that we're all bad people." She explained.

"Madre, we steal things and kill people for a living." Maria pointed out to her.

"Alright, so maybe that's true but mostly we steal ships and treasure,.. and we only kill people if they're asking for it." Her mother told her. "Anyways, you should just give Uma's new puppy a chance." She said.

"Well, what's her name?" Maria wondered as her mother smiled at her again.

"Her name is Jewel and I think that you're really going to like her. She's extremely adorable and is black with a patch of white on her chest, face, and paws." She explained while she got her phone out of her pocket and showed her daughter a picture of her.

"Aww,.. she _is _pretty cute." Maria admitted with a grin. "And I really like her name because jewels are definitely something that pirates want to have." She said while her mother put her cellphone away again.

"I know. Well you better go to your cabin and start getting changed and ready for the picnic. We'll be in Auradon soon." She told her as Maria suddenly heaved a heavy and reluctant sigh.

"Okay." She replied before she turned around and started walking back to her cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Family Feud

_Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the delay but I've been extremely busy lately! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the next chapter! :D_

A little while later Maria and her mother arrived in Auradon and made port at the dock. Harry, Uma, and their brand-new puppy were the first two people to greet them. "Angie!" Uma exclaimed excitedly while greeting her with a great big embrace.

"Hola Uma." Angelica replied while Harry just stared at Maria. Uma immediately pulled out of the hug and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Don't be rude say hello!" she snapped inside a whisper as Harry simply just stared at her.

"Hullo." He replied as Uma rolled her eyes.

"Not to me! To them!" she cried.

"It's alright Aunt Uma, he's a pirate so being one myself I don't really expect him to be polite." Maria said with a shake of her head before turning her attention down to Jewel. "Aww! She's just as adorable as I pictured!" she cried as she bent down to pet her while the tiny puppy leapt up onto her knee.

"I know, isn't she? Somebody just left her all alone to die tied up to a trashcan, and all because she's part Pitbull." Uma said.

"Well, she looks happy now." Angelica pointed out with a grin.

"She is. Mostly because even though Harry didn't want to keep her at first, now she's basically like his baby." Uma replied as she smiled back at her. "Anyways, we better go, the king and the soon to be future queen are waiting for us along with everybody else." She explained as they started walking towards the castle together.

"Jewel looks like she walks really good on a leash." Angelica pointed out while Harry continued walking her.

"Yeah she does surprisingly enough due to the fact that she's so young." Uma replied.

"You don't talk much do you?" Maria questioned Harry.

"No, not really." He told her.

"That's because there usually isn't anything for him to say." Uma pointed out as Harry just simply grinned at her.

"I love you." He told her as Uma blushed.

"Besides that." She told her niece with a tiny giggle, but Maria just rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Aunt Uma, I don't know what exactly you see in this guy, but you're taste in men stinks like a stinky pile of fish." She told her as Harry growled and started raising his hook in the air, but before he could hurt her with it Uma quickly grabbed his arm.

"Alright! Let's just get back to the castle before they send a search party after us." She said before they continued walking on their way.

_…_

"Uma!" Mal exclaimed excitedly before running towards her and hugging her tightly. Harry smiled at them warmly before a few seconds later they pulled away from each other.

"Mal, this is my stepsister Angelica and her daughter Maria." Uma explained as Mal grinned at her and slightly nodded.

"Wow Uma, I never knew that you were an aunt." She said.

"You mean, she never talked about me?" Maria questioned her with uncertainty.

"No don't be ridiculous! She was _way _too busy talking about me." Harry said with a grin as Uma rolled her eyes.

"Harry chill, we've only been going out for a few weeks." She pointed out.

"Yeah but in Harry's defense, you've had a crush on him for a really long time." Mal pointed out.

"No I haven't!" Uma cried defiantly as a wide grin started stretching a crossed Harry's face.

"Denial." He replied. "Admit Uma, you've liked me since we were in high school together." He said.

"So what if I have? So have you!" she pointed out.

"I never said that I didn't darling." He told her as he grinned brightly at her and Maria just rolled her eyes and started walking away from them.

"Oh please!" she exclaimed while she walked over towards the picnic tables.

"Is she alright?" Mal questioned with uncertainty while scrunching up her face in confusion.

"Si, she's alright." Angelica began with a nod. "I think that she's just sort of jealous that she never really had a father or a male father figure in her life." She explained.

"Why not?" Uma wondered.

"Unfortunately, Jack isn't the fatherly type, never has been." She replied.

"That's no excuse though it's _his _daughter though." Mal pointed out remembering that she knew exactly how it felt to have an absent father in her life.

"Well I know that if Maria was my daughter, I would feed her to the crocs." Harry said before Uma angrily slapped him a crossed the shoulder.

"No you wouldn't!" she cried.

"Yes I would! She isn't anything but a little bitch." He told her while Uma just simply narrowed her eyebrows and glared at him.

"Well that little bitch just happens to be _my _niece and my stepsister's daughter!" she snapped. "It's funny." She began while heaving a heavy sad sigh and shaking her head slightly. "You don't want other people to judge you before they get to know you but yet you're doing exactly the same thing to Maria. Maybe you should start taking your own advice." She told him before turning around and walking away.

Harry just simply rolled his eyes. "Women!" he exclaimed.

"She _does _have a point you know, and if you're going to be dating Uma's aunt then you probably should try and find a way to get along with her niece. Especially if this relationship is going to wind up going somewhere and you wind up married." Mal pointed out.

"Thanks Dr. Phil!" Harry cried out sarcastically before picking up Jewel and cradling her like a baby. "Besides, I think that it's Jewel's naptime." He added before kissing the top of her head and Mal smiled at him warmly.

"See? You _do _have an affectionate and loving side to you." She told him.

"Yeah, but that's towards puppies not children. At least _they _can't talk back to you." He said when suddenly Dude walked over towards them and sat down beside them.

"I beg your pardon?" he said questioningly while Harry just looked up at him and glared at him.

"Well,.. most of them anyways." He clarified before he started carrying Jewel over to Uma and Maria and waited in line to get something to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Daddy's Little Girl

_Hey guys, I just wanted to say really quickly that I'm sorry for the delay but I've been sick on and off and getting ready for Halloween by watching a lot of scary movies. Anyways, here's the next chapter and I really hope that you enjoy it! :D_

Once they got their spot in line Harry sat Jewel down and that's when suddenly a man that neither of the three saw before. He was tall and dressed like a pirate with long dark hair covered in dreadlocks, dark brown eyes, and a tattoo of a sparrow on his wrist. "Sparrow." Angelica growled while narrowing her eyebrows and glaring at him from afar.

"Oi! You!" the man exclaimed as Uma suddenly glanced up at him with a look of confusion but the man just simply shook his head.

"No not you, the little one right in front you." He told him while pointing over at Maria.

"Me?" She questioned him with uncertainty while pointing at her chest and looking at him in disbelief.

"Well considering the fact that there aren't any other little girls around here, yes you." He told her. "What's your name?"

"Maria. Maria Theresa Louise Sparrow." She told him while his eyes just simply widened in shock and he grew silent. "What, why are you looking at me like that?" she wondered.

"I don't bloody believe it, she was telling the truth." He said to himself.

"Who was telling the truth?" Maria wondered out of curiosity.

"Your mother." He replied which left Maria in a state of even more confusion and that's when suddenly Angelica started walking towards them.

"Madre, what is he talking about?" she questioned her but Angelica just kept glaring at him.

"Do you want to tell her Jack or should I?" she asked him.

"Tell me what?" Maria questioned with uncertainty.

"Maria, say Hola to your father." Her mother told her as Maria suddenly widened her eyes in disbelief and gasped rather loudly.

"My fa_" she began with a breath of astonishment but before she could finish her sentence Angelica started hollering angrily at him in Spanish on the top of her lungs.

"¿Qué pensaste que estabas haciendo? ¡Hace doce años me dejaste solo para dar a luz a tu hija en una isla abandonada por Dios y ni una sola vez en esos doce años volviste a darme apoyo!" she hollered as Harry and Uma quickly turned to look at Maria for the translation.

"She's pretty much saying that she's pissed off at him for abandoning us for all these years." She told them.

"Ah." Harry said while giving her a nod but Uma just simply stared at her and slightly shook her head.

"You shouldn't use that kind of language." She told her warningly as Maria simply just glared at her and then placed her hands upon her hips.

"Si Madre!" she snapped in a sarcastic tone making Uma roll her eyes.

"Look, let's get one thing straight here alright? Twelve years ago I abandoned your mother, not you. I didn't even know that you existed because I just assumed that she was lying to me about being pregnant with you savvy?" he questioned Maria.

"Well you know what they say,.." Maria began. "when you assume you make an ass out of you and me." she finished when suddenly Harry couldn't help himself anymore and let out a chuckle.

"That's true, she's right." He said as Jack rolled his eyes and started walking away from them.

"I really don't have time for this." He told them.

"Well that's not surprising at all actually considering the fact that you never had time to meet me or your stepsister in-law for the past decade." Maria said.

"It's alright kid, I know how you feel. My mother abandoned me back when I was three after she divorced my father. Then again even though my father technically raised me, he never really was around or seemed to care about me either." Harry told her.

"Aww,.. I'm really sorry to hear that." Maria said while placing a comforting hand on top of his shoulder and resting it there.

"Don't be. I grew up to be a stronger man because of it." He began. "Of course I nearly lost my hand to a crocodile but I guess that means that I would finally have something in common with my old man." He told her as she simply just heaved a sigh.

"I wish I could do the same. I don't even know a single thing about my father, I don't even know how he got here." She said before Jack stopped and quickly spun around on his heel and showed her invitation.

"The invitation for the picnic says that everyone in Auradon at the time is invited. It didn't say anything about having to be from Auradon and I figured that you and your mother would be here." He explained.

"Oh really? Is that so!? Cause ten minutes ago you told me that you didn't even know I existed!" she snapped while placing a hand on her hip.

"Well,.. I knew that your mother would be here anyways." He said while stuffing the invitation back down inside his pocket.

"How is she supposed to believe anything that you say!?" Harry snapped angrily at him.

"She isn't." he began. "And that's simply because I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. It's the honest ones that you have to look out for, because you can never predict when they do something incredibly stupid." He told him before he turned back around and continued on his way.

"And I honestly don't trust him." Uma said while giving a shake of her head.

"Neither do I." Angelica began. "The only reason that I will even attempt to have a relationship with him is for Maria's sake." She said.

"Well,.. it's true that I've always wanted a father, but I'm not sure that I can even call him that since I literally just met him." Maria said.

"Well, in Jack's defense he had reason to doubt my pregnancy with you after I tried killing him for destroying my father." Her mother explained.

"So I guess that means that we should probably give him a chance then." Maria said.

"Si." Angelica replied with a nod.

"Umm,.. Angie, do you think that's the best idea? Jack doesn't seem like the fatherly type." Uma said.

"I know." Angelica began. "But he's the only one she's got." She told her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Little Runaway

Once the picnic was over Ben and Mal walked over to Harry, Uma, and Maria. "Hey guys, we were just wondering if you would like to be in our wedding party." Mal said with a grin while Ben smiled at them as he wrapped a loving arm around his fiancée. "Uma Ben and I would like you and Maria to be bridesmaids and Harry, we would like you to be a groomsman." She explained.

"Sorry Mal, I don't do weddings, churches, or tuxedos." He told her as Uma suddenly looked disappointed at him.

"Why not?" she questioned him.

"Because I don't dress up for one, and for two,.. I don't believe in God and they will look at me as being some kind of heathen anyways just for being a pirate." He replied.

"That's not right, they shouldn't judge you before they get to know you." Maria told him.

"Yeah, I know, but they do,.." he began. "and so do I even though I don't always mean to." He told her.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned him innocently.

"I did the exact same thing with you, and for what it's worth,.. I'm sorry." He apologized as Uma and Mal both dropped their jaws and widened their eyes at him having their eyeballs nearly pop out of their sockets. "What!?" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, it's just that,.. you must really like her. I've never heard you apologize to anyone before." Mal said.

"I have to Uma." He replied.

"Oh well, you guys are dating." She said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but remember we weren't always. Remember back in the days where Harry literally flirted with every woman that he laid eyes on?" Uma questioned her.

"Yeah but that was then and this is now." Harry began as he placed his hands upon Uma's shoulders. "And there is no woman on earth that could ever come between us now." He said with a grin.

"Aww,.. that's really sweet Harry. I guess that you have a softer side after all." Mal told him as she smiled at him.

"Just don't go spreading it around." He warned her before he turned his head to look over at Maria. "Hey, you're alright kid." He told her with a grin.

"So are you." She told him as she smiled back up at him.

"We better go though, have fun with your father." He told her as he took ahold of Uma by the hand and started walking away with her.

"Wait!" Maria exclaimed as they both stopped and turned back around to look at her.

"Yes, what is it Maria?" Uma questioned her with uncertainty.

"Does this mean that you guys really aren't coming to the wedding then?" she wondered as Harry nodded.

"Aye, it does." He told her but Uma just simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't listen to him, of course we'll be there Maria." She began before she squatted down in front of her. "I'll drag him along if I have to." She whispered in her ear before planting a kiss on her cheek and slowly getting back up onto her feet.

"Hey, what's going on here what did you just tell her?" Harry questioned her.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with right now darling." She told him while Maria thanked her aunt at exactly the same time that she told him that before Harry just simply heaved a heavy sigh.

"Come on, let's go. We have a lot to talk about when we get back to the ship." He told her before they started walking off into the distance together.

_…_

Maria laid back on top of her bed staring at the ceiling. Since her father had come back to stay with them all she heard was her parents fighting nonstop always trying to get at each other's throats. She hadn't eaten any supper and now even though she knew that she should be asleep she didn't think that she would be able to get to sleep at all.

Although she understood why her mother was so angry with Jack, she wished that they would just put the past behind them and move on with their lives already. That's when she decided that she couldn't take it anymore and started packing all of her things together in a bag. She knew that her parents were so angry with each other that they wouldn't realize that she was gone anyways.

After she finished packing, she opened up the window and escaped out of it into the night. She was just glad that they currently weren't out at sea. Once she was far enough down the docks she took out her cellphone and started dialing Uma's number.

"Hello?" Uma answered after a few rings.

"Hello Aunt Uma, it's me,.. your niece Maria." Maria replied.

"Maria? What are you doing up so late?" Uma questioned her.

"I couldn't sleep. My parents have been fighting nonstop ever since my father came back." She explained.

"Aww,.. I'm sorry Maria. Can I do anything to help?" Uma asked her.

"Yes, you can let me stay with you and Harry." She replied.

"I don't know Maria, that would have to be up to your parents." She told her.

"They probably wouldn't care, they're too busy fighting to care too much about anything right now." She said before biting her lip and fighting back her tears as she saw it as a sign of weakness if she cried. Especially in front of anybody else.

"Well alright, I'll go ahead and talk to Harry about it alright?" Uma questioned her.

"Thanks Aunt Uma, I love you." Maria told her.

"I love you too." Uma began. "Be careful now and stay safe." She told her before hanging up the phone. That's when she suddenly heaved a heavy sad sigh and hung her head while Harry walked over towards her as she stood at the helm of the ship.

"What is it?" he questioned her.

"It's Maria." She replied before he raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Really? What's wrong with her?" he wondered while she slowly glanced up at him.

"Her parents are fighting and she's on her way over here right now. She ran away from home." She told him.


End file.
